Intoxicating
by nakashima-nozomi
Summary: D is hired and sent to a castle in search for a vampire. Instead he finds a young male with long blood red hair, and blood red eyes chained up in a dungeon. Who is this boy? What is he? and what is he doing there? Yaoi. D X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Okay, so this is my first fan fiction submission ever. So please don't hate me!

This is a fan fiction between Vampire Hunter D and an OC. ^^ Warning, YAOI!

Please don't steal my plot idea, or my character. I thought him up all on my own 3 Don't steal other people's creativity. :(

I don't own Vampire Hunter D, just the OC 3

______________________________________________________________________________

D stood at the foot of the castle, upon his horse, his eyes closely examining the door which was covered by numerous vines. The same veins which covered 85% of the castle, which then in turn made it hard to enter.

The halfbreed vampire had been hired to inspect the castle. The villages still in fear that there was a noble living within it. D highly doubted that there was anyone left in the castle. A noble wouldn't allow his castle to look so ghastly, and plant ridden. Or at least by this much.

He shifted, turning his horse to trot around the castle slowly. His eyes searching for something. "What on earth are you looking for?" A voice came seemingly from no where. Or so any watchers would believe. But D in fact new were the annoying sounds came from. "The doors back that way." D ignored the voice and kept trotting along, finally stopping and getting off of his horse.

The male shifted closer to the walls of the castle, using his hands to softly feel across the wall. "Oh I see..." The voice spoke once more, slightly muffled this time. D lowered his left hand, now walking along the wall with his right still touching it. "Looking for a secret entrance to the dungeon?" D said nothing, stopping when he had found one.

His right hand pushed softly against one of the stone bricks, and then harder, forcing the stiff brick to do as it was meant to. The brick gave way once pressure was applied, retracting into the stone wall and setting off gears which raised another part of the wall. The wall stopped just under half way. Leaving only a gap, which went from the ground up to the other's waist, for the male to fit through.

D shifted, ducking down and entering through the ground. "This is something rare." The voice from earlier spoke. "You so close to the ground? Don't get too dirty." The voiced chuckled after it was done talking, though still unable to get a response from D. Once D had made it through the gap, he stood, looking down the tunnel which was surprising tall, but not that wide. Or at least not for someone with as broad shoulders as his own. They left little room for him to move about.

He slowly started to take steps further into the darkness of the tunnel. Though it of course didn't appear dark to him, he could still see fairly well in the dark. But he still took his steps slow and carefully. His right hand was touching the wall, sliding across it as he walked, leaving his shoulders slightly tilted. Having his shoulders slightly titled as he did made it easier to navigate his way through the tunnel, giving him more room to move.

D soon came to a stop once he reached a dead end. Or so it appeared to be a dead end. It was in fact another door way. D's hand began to feel around the wall, stopping once finding a brick a lot like the one outside. He pushed it, as hard as he had the last time. The brick gave in easier, and lifted the door, though stopping when it came to be level with the vampire hunter's shoulders. He stood there, ducking slightly to look in, a hand on his sword ready to attack at anything that had been caught by the noise.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hitsuri laid on the stone floor in one of the cells, his hands and ankles chained to the wall, along with one chain which was attached to his neck like a dog collar and leash. There was also a blind fold covering his eyes, preventing him from looking around. Although he could reach up and take it off, he didn't, not wanting his Master to return and be mad at him.

The youthful looking male twitched at the noise of one of the doors. He sat up weakly, a soft smile on his dirt covered face. "M..master..?" The boy let out softly, now sitting up fully.

D froze when he heard the voice, not at all shocked or frighten by it, but more so alert and ready to attack. His eyes shifted, scanning the area and stopping once his eyes fell onto the boy which was sitting in one of the cells not far from where he was. The vampire hunter ducked a bit more, allowing him self to enter the cell.

The dungeon was dark and dirty, also slightly damp. It was set up with a hall way straight down the middle, and cells on either side. However there were no walls, just bars and bared doors which kept them all apart. There was also of course, chains and such along the walls.

D shifted, moving out of his cell which was missing it's door and moving closer to the one with the boy in it. He stood in front of the cell door, his eyes looking from the male then to the padlock.

The boy's head titled slightly in confusion when he got no answer. "Master...?" He voiced in a softer, more worried tone. The smile now leaving his face. However, it soon returned as D reached the padlock, pulling down on it, causing the metal to snap. That, though, to Hitsuri, sounded no different then a key being put into the lock, and the lock unlocking.

Hitsuri listened as the male, who he believed to be his Master, entered the cell and slowly walked towards him, bending over and reaching for the blind fold.

As D's hands moved to the blind fold, untying it and lowering it to reveal pretty blood red eyes, which matched the boy's long beautiful hair. He watched as the boy blinked his eyes, waiting for his gaze to adjust to the sudden change. Though when they had adjusted, they shifted to land on D, widening softly. "Your not Master.."

______________________________________________________________________________

I put it down to the rating that it is, because even though this chapter seems harmless, things will change in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

D stood, taking a step back and allowing the cloth to slip from his fingers and fall to the stone floor. He watched the boy, saying nothing at first. He watched closely as the boy frowned at him and spoke once more. "Where is Master? Who are you?" The youth voiced, his blood red eyes staring up at the strange man. D's facial expression didn't change, even as he spoke. "I am.. D." He started. "I am looking for your Master. Do you know where I could find him?"

The youth tilted his head curiously, thinking for a moment. "Master if often up in the lab, or in the main hall." D nodded in thanks and turned, now looking around the cell, and then the rest of the dungeon. "Tell me.." D spoke once more, his eyes shifting back onto the boy. "Do you know where those places are?"

Hitsuri straight away nodded. "Of course." He voiced, still very confused over the other. "Who are you?" He questioned once more, hoping to get a proper reply. D shook his head softly. "D." He replied once more, now shifting from where he was standing and expecting the cell. "I know that! I meant to Master." D returned to standing in front of the youth, a hand reaching out for the boy's chin, grapping it gently, yet firm and tilting the boy's head from side to side, to see the youth's neck. No bite marks. He released the boy, looking down at him once more. "I am.. An old friend."

The youth smiled softly. "Oh, I see. Why are you down here then? Shouldn't you be visiting him up there." D shook his head softly, which confused the boy move, making the smile leave the boy's face. "I am lost." He started. "Can you take me to him?" The youth thought for a moment at the question, then finally shrugged his shoulders. "I am being punished. If I leave, I will get in more trouble."

D shook his head once more. "You won't." D shifted a hand, reaching for one of the chains at the boy's ankle, snapping the lock on one, before moving to the other, then moving to the boy's hands and doing the same. Hitsuri was shocked by the male's strength, gasping softly. This male must be a vampire, which meant that he must have been a friend to his Master.

Finally, D reached for the last lock, to the collar on the boy's neck, snapping the last one and removing it. Hitsuri removed the rest of the metal and shifted to stand, wobbling at first, but then gaining stability. He smiled softly to the other and slowly walked to the cell door, slipping out and walking down the hall, of course stopping half way for the other male to follow. "Right this way Sir D." He voiced, the smile on his lips growing once more as he bowed respectfully.

D caught up with the boy, now standing behind him. The boy spun around, looking at the other curiously. "My name's Hitsuri by the way." The youth voiced before turning once more and walking to the exit of the dungeon, a door which led to stairs going up.

______________________________________________________________________________

After already arriving at the empty hall, the two moved on, now moving towards the lab. "Master is only in the hall sometimes. He spends most of his time in the lab." Hitsuri voiced, a soft smile still on his face.

D said nothing, just following the other male. Upon coming to the lab, his hand shifted to rest on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw at any moment. The young boy shifted to the door, resting a hand on the door knob. He twisted it, but it didn't budge. Now shifting his second hand onto, he twisted again, still nothing. He frowned slightly. "Strange.." He voiced, now twisting and pulling at the knob with all his his might until it finally gave way.

The door swung open, revealing an old lab which looked like it hadn't been used in years. The boy's head tilted curiously, now stepping into the room and looking around. "Maybe Master has been too busy with something else." He voiced softly, turning and smiling to the other.

D stepped forwards, entering the lab. His eyes scanned the area before he began to walk forwards, looking at all the things upon the table. He shifted to walk around the table, however stopping when he came to a bunch of files spread out on the table. He raised his right hand, and began to move the papers about, stopping when his eyes fell onto a photo that was clipped to some files, a photo of Hitsuri. "Humanoid Agalmato" The title of the page read. D frowned just slightly.

Agalmato, taken from the word Agalmatophilia. Meaning a paraphilial attraction to a statue, doll, mannequin or other similar figurative object, and is characterized by a human's sexual arousal. Or in this case, a vampire's. D's eyes shifted, looking towards the boy before back down at the paper.

**Humanoid Agalmato**

Subject: 0257

Version: 6.2

Name: Hitsuri

Gender: Male

Functions Installed:

Blood Procreation, Blood Purifier, Epistemological Libertarianism, Synthetic Emotion, Synthetic Sexu--- Synthetic Urges..

D stopped reading, his eyes shifting down the page a little. What on earth was this boy? An android? He looked too human to by an android. Even though his horse an android, and looked similar to a horse from a far, close up you could easily tell the difference. D picked up the file, folding it and putting it away, of course taking the files with him in case they may have been of some use.

D said nothing as the boy began to look around the lab, making sure his Master was no where to be found. D shifted his right hand, now reaching for what seemed to be diary. He lifted it towards himself, opening the small book and flipping through to the last entry, dated 20 years earlier.

Hitsuri's eyes widened when the other male picked up his Master note book. He shook his head and came rushing over. "You can't read that! No one's allowed to! Master will get mad!!" D shifted to hold the book in the air so the other couldn't reach it, no matter how much he reached up at it.

D shook his head, now looking down at the youthful android. "He won't." He voiced softly. "The last entry was dated 20 years ago." Hitsuri stopped reaching for the book and rest down flat onto his feet. He took a step back and watched the other. "Impossible! It hasn't been that long. I would have aged if it's been that long!" The boy laughed a little, though nervously.

D simply shook his head. "Because you are an Android." Hitsuri's eyes widened slightly, confused by what the other said, before then shifting his expression into a frown. "You liar! I didn't risk getting in trouble with Master so you could pick on me! When I find him I'm telling him and you'll be sorry!" The boy voiced, taking a few steps back and glaring at the other male.

"He is no longer here." D voiced, now watching the boy's face fill with more hatred. "Stop lying!" Hitsuri shouted, shifting forwards and reaching for the note book once more. "Give it here! Your missing something. I want to see!!!" D lowered the note book, giving it to the other who read date of the last entry.

Hitsuri shook his head. "He must have a new one." He voiced softly to himself, turning to glare at D once more. "Master wouldn't abandon me. He loves me! He's probably sleeping." He nodded softly, shifting to hold the note book against his chest. D shook his head softly. "I'm sorry. But you are alone." Hitsuri shook his head as well, rejecting what the other had said. "There have been no sighting for years. I was hired to make sure there were no vampires left."

Hitsuri again, shook his head in disbelief. "Stop lying.. I don't like it." The boy took a step back from the other. "Master wouldn't abandon me.. He needs me. He told me, and he loves me..." The boy's eyes trailed to the note book he was hugging, unsure of what to believe. He was sure that his Master wouldn't do such a thing, but doubt was slowly slipping into his mind. "Why would... Master... do that...?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Again, no smut sorry.. But there will be.. I just think it's better to have a good story to go with it ^^. Otherwise why bother writing it all if there's no story. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

D stared down at the red headed boy who was still holding the notebook against his chest. "He might have moved on.." He voiced, standing firm where he was. The boy's eyes were filled with tears of confusion. He didn't understand anything of what was happening. The boy shifted to look up at D. "But why haven't I aged or starved to death? If it's really been 20 years."

D continued to watch the boy, slightly annoyed that he had to repeat him self. Though he didn't show it. "You are an android," He voiced, watching the boy frown and shake his head. "A highly advanced one." The boy continued to shake his head, stopping when the other stopped talking. He frowned, staring up at the other. "Please stop saying that, I don't like it."

D shifted from where he was standing, now moving towards the door. "W..Wait!" A voice came, the boy now following the other out of the lab. D stopped and turned, looking to the boy. "You can't leave me here!" The boy voiced, the frown now gone from his face. "Please.." D just stood there, watching the boy. He turned and looked towards the way they had came. "Alright.." He voiced, glancing back at the now smiling boy.

He shifted forwards, now walking towards the way they had came, the boy now following along behind him. "W.. Wait.. Again.." The boy voiced, shifting to stand in front of the other so that he could not walk any further. "May I please go get changed and cleaned up?" The boy asked, tilting his head slightly. "Why don't we stay the night? Then you can rest and get cleaned as well.. Not that you are dirty!! And.. Won't it be sun up soon?" The boy's head tilted as he watched the other, waiting for an answer.

"The sun is about to go down." D voiced, moving past the other and walking out of the hallway and into the main hall. The boy looked confused, running after the other. "But your up at the day time? You must be really strong! Stronger then Master!" The boy seemed very interested in this, and very amazed. D ignored it, shifting to walk down a different hall from which they came. "I haven't finished inspecting the castle. I will check his room." D voiced, which made the boy smiled even more and chase after the other, he had his own room which was next to his Master's. "I'll take you to it!" He voiced, now trying to take the lead.

Hitsuri was having trouble taking the lead. D kept on passing him, taking big steps with his long legs. Well, they weren't big to D, but they were to the boy who was smaller then him. He sighed, stopping for the fourth time to catch his breath. As all the other times, D kept on walking, only stopping when he need to inspect something.

Hitsuri frowned, racing after the other. "Don't leave me behind!!" He voiced, which caused the other to stop and look back at him. Once the boy caught up, he stopped, standing still and catching his breath, a hand reaching up and tugging on the others cape so that he couldn't walk off. Once his breath caught up with him he stood up straight, looking up at the other male with a faint smile on his face. "Just up these stairs and down the hall is Master's bedroom." He voiced, releasing the cape and pointing to a stack of stairs.

The boy shifted forwards, moving in front of the other and starting to go up the stairs. They were too narrow for someone to pass you, which meant D had to go at his pace, instead of Hitsuri at his. A clever little plan he thought. After about 20 steps, D started to get annoyed, again, not showing his emotions on his face.

D shifted forwards, picking the boy up, causing the boy to gasp. He lifted the male, placing him to sit upon his right shoulder, using his right hand to hold him there as he scaled the rest of the stairs. "Cheat!" The boy said, though he was slightly thankful that he didn't have to walk up the stairs.

Once making it to the top of the stairs, D sat the boy back down on the firm ground. Which of course made the youth turn and frown at him. D's eyes just stared back at the other male before he shifted past him, heading down the hall and looking into each room as he passed it. The boy soon followed, tilting his head slightly as he did.

The boy rushed ahead, straight past the other and to his Master's bedroom. He looked in curiously but saw nothing but an empty room with an open coffin. Hitsuri's expression changed, now a disappointed one. "Master really is gone then.." He voiced softly as D came up behind him, looking into the room. "Is there any other place that your Master could be sleeping?" D asked, staring down at the boy. The boy just shook his head softly before shifting to walk past the other, down the hall and into his own room.

He stopped, turning and poking his head out the door, frowning. "Don't you go anywhere! And no peeking while I'm getting changed!" He nodded to himself before disappearing back into the room once more. Hitsuri returned after ten minutes, wearing a long sleeved white-ish shirt, as well as brown pants and black shoes. He smiled to the other as he stood there. The clothing didn't suit the boy at all, he was too feminine for such male clothing. D shifted his gaze from the boy to look into the vampire's bedroom.

Hitsuri's smile faded, and his head tilted curiously, still dirt covered. "What's wrong?" He questioned, moving towards the other. D shook his head. "Nothing." He voiced which made the boy even more confused.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the confusing thoughts for now. His attention now on the other male. "Are we going to stay here for the night? Or are we going to be leaving now?" D turned to look at the boy once more. "We will be leaving." He voiced, turning and walking to the stairs.

Hitsuri panicked, rushing forward, wanting to get in front of the other before he reached the stairs but failed. He was left to battle the way down, trying to keep up on his own. Oh, how, life, sucked. The boy sighed, now trying to keep up as he raced down the stairs. As Hitsuri went to step down, skipping a few steps and trying to cover ground, his foot slipped. Causing him to fall forward, tumbling down the stairs until he ran into D's back.

D turned, looking at the boy who was cursing himself. He reached for the boy, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder as he did when they were climbing the stairs. The motion of course shocked the boy, causing him to gasp and also blush slightly. "Y...you Don't have to carry me.. I can walk on my own.." The boy voiced, but was ignored.

______________________________________________________________________________

After making their way out of the castle and to D's horse, D took them to the town which had hired him. Of course making the boy stay on the horse while he went and collected his payment. The boy of course not wanting to stay on the horse, but did anyway.

D returned, mounting his horse and looking to the boy before head of him as the horse began to make tracks. "Where are we going now?" The boy voiced, looking up at the male so that he appeared upside down, since he was sitting in front of D on the horse. "We travel." D voiced simply after a long pause. Hitsuri nodded softly. "Okay." The boy was looking around curiously as they rode along, never seeing such things in his life before.

Hours past before D slowed the horse to a trot, taking the horse off the path and into the forest. It wasn't long before they came to a stop and his eyes looked down to the boy which was asleep in his arms. "Wake." He voiced, shifting the boy softly. The boy stirred in his sleep. His eyes opening and looking up at the other male.

"Where are we?" He asked yawning softly as he sat up, which allowed D to get off the horse. The boy soon following with a little help from D. "We are at a creek side. You will bathe here." Hitsuri looked at the other curiously, then frowned a little. "You want me to bathe? At night? In cold water?!"

D nodded firmly and shifted himself to sit on the ground, now pointing to the river. "Off you go." The boy of course shook his head in protest. "No! It'll be cold!" The boy watched the other with a frown on his face. However, it soon pasted into a smirk. "How about this.. I'll bathe if you bathe with me. Otherwise I'm not going in and you can't make me!" D signed in annoyance, before nodding in agreement. Wanting to get this out of the way so they can start traveling once more.

The boy smiled and clapped his hands happily. "Yay!" He voiced, now starting to get undress. D himself was slightly confused by the boy's actions. Who would be excited by having to bathe with another male? This weird android he guessed. D himself began to remove his clothes before walking to the creek and getting into the water.

Hitsuri stood there, naked and nervous as he watched the other male get into the black water. "Is.. It cold?" He questioned, watching the other. D shook his head, which was both a truth and a lie. It would be cold to others, but to him it wasn't. He didn't feel the cold. Hitsuri nodded and moved towards the water, slowly getting in, cursing the coldness. "Liar!!" He shouted, slashing water over towards the other male.

D frowned at the boy's actions. "_Don'_t do that again." He voiced, clearly not happy one bit. The boy frowned playfully. "Or what?!" He giggled softly and slashed water at the other male once more. D reached out for one of the boy's wrists, jerking the boy towards him. Making the boy's body press against his own while his hand gripped tightly around the boy's wrist. "_**Don't**_ do that again" D voiced harshly, looking down into the boy's eyes.

Hitsuri had gasped at the other's movement, blushing when he felt his body pressing against the others. When the command was given, he nodded. "I'm.. Sorry.." He voiced softly, the playfulness now gone from his features. "I..I won't do it again. I won't." The boy stared up at the other, watching as the other male released him from his grip and shifted to the water, now getting out. "Finish up so we can leave." D voiced, moving away from the water. Hitsuri nodded. "Yes."

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry again that there's not smut.. But.. I'm just writing as I go. I haven't planned anything. I'm making it up as I go, so I can't tell you when there will be and when there won't be. But as you can see, there was SOMETHING! So it means that it's getting closer?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry I never updated this guys. I feel really bad. Lately I've been getting back into writing. I'm developing a story that I want to write and self publish.  
But then I remembered FanFiction and thought that it was better to write you guys another chapter, and *cough* gain some fans.  
As you can see, my writing style has changed. I think it's a lot more mature then before. Because I am more mature. *pose*  
I did already have half of this chapter written, but I lost it. So I just rewrote the whole lot for you guys.

Feel free to bug me on my new writing blog nakashima_.org (PS, I have 5 codes to give away, you can PM me on here if you want one so you can get an account^^)  
And also, the story I'm working on also has an android.  
Title: L.U.V  
Tag Line: "If a heart is artificial, does that mean it cannot love?"

PS. if you like my OC + Yaoi + Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Yamamto and Gokudera, go quickly and have a look at what I'm about to post! *goes to post right now*

Hitsuri had long since finished bathing in the creek. He now sat near the water's edge, only the top of his head peaking out. His eyes stayed focus on D who sat near the camp fire, sketching into a note book. His eyes diverted away from D, only to return and find D staring at him.

D's eyes stared at the boy blankly. The gaze was firm and strong. "If you are finished, hop out." He said, his eyes returning to focus on the notebook, continuing the actions he was doing before.

Hitsuri jumped from fright when the other spoke. He wasn't quite able to tell whether D was looking at him, or past him. But now knowing D was talking to him, he nodded. "Yes.." He said softly, taking the words as an order, rather then a suggestion.

He stood, climbing out of the water and slowly walking towards D. His hands were in front of him, covering 'himself' from being seen. A soft blush was painted on his cheeks as he stood there, his wet pale skin looking glossy in the glow of the fire. His bottom lip quivered, goose bumps appearing across his skin as he raised a hand to brush his wet hair behind one ear.

D looked up from the notebook, noticing the goose bumps on the android's skin. Not to mention the glow, the water trickling down his body and the long red hair sticking to the boy's body. He said nothing at first, but instead reached to his bag, pulling out a blanket and throwing it to Hitsuri. "Use it to dry yourself and become warm."

Hitsuri nodded, and bowed. "Th.. thank you.. I will." He said softly, still blushing. He shifted to wrap the blanket around his body and moving closer to the fire. He took a few moments before he began to dry himself, and his hair. When he was done, he used his fingers to comb through his hair.

His eyes looked up to D. He swallowed, but then stood, walking over to him, leaving the blanket where it was. He sat down next to the other, attempting to look at his notebook. Only to have D close it and put it and his pen back into the back. He pouted a little, but stayed where he was. "I'm sorry.. for making you angry earlier.." He said, beginning to fiddle with his hands.

D looked to Hitsuri, watching him closely before shifting his gaze to look at the fire. "It's fine." He said, reaching to throw some sticks on the fire, using another stick to poke around before letting it be engulfed in the flames.

Hitsuri nodded, blushing even more then he was earlier. He reached up to brush his damp hair behind both his ears. "Y..you know.." He started, combing his fingers through the ends of his hair nervously. "When I lived with my Master.. I always tried to be very useful.. and while I lived there.. He use to feed on me.." He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes diverted from D. "So I..if you need to feed.. I would be happy to let you.. since you let me come with you.. and stuff.." He said, beginning to fumble with his words.

D was slightly shocked by Hitsuri's words, but didn't show so, expressing it inside himself, rather then with body language. His eyes shifted to look at Hitsuri, taken back by the innocent look on his back. Only speaking once he regained his composure. "I don't need to."

Hitsuri seemed slightly confused, but more so disappointed, a small pout on his lips. "But you're a vampire, you need to feed some time.. So I'm saying when you need to you can." He said, his eyes now focused on D.

D simply shook his head. "I don't need to." He repeated before shifting to lay down. He pulled his hat down slightly, to cover his face.

Hitsuri stood and walked beside D. He put one leg over the other and sat down on his stomach. "I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms and nodding. "My blood is really good. Master said so. How can you not want to drink my blood? Would you rather starve and end up hurting someone?" He said, lifting D's hat up off of his head.

D stared up at Hitsuri, knowing that the boy, well, android, had a point. It would be better then hurting starving himself and then finally attacking and killing someone. It also meant that if he kept this boy around, he would always have a willing source of food. One that couldn't die, and wasn't human. Artificial blood which is created within the android as he functions. D let out a sigh. "Alright." He said simply, sitting up and looking down at Hitsuri.

Hitsuri smiled joyfully. He tilted his head to the side, pulling his hair out of the way. His eyes closed, a smile still on his face as he waited to feel D's fangs pierce his skin.

D's eyes focused on Hitsuri's neck, watching the vein pulse. His eyes glowed, his body able to feel the artificial blood pump through Hitsuri's mechanical heart and body. His jaw clenched, but then opened as he bent in close, clamping down on the Hitsuri's neck a shoulder, his arms shifting to wrap around the smaller frame as he closed his eyes and began to drink.

Hitsuri let out a soft groan when he first felt the large fangs penetrate his flesh, but soon settled as D began to drink. His eyes opened slightly to gaze out, his lips forming into a soft smile. The feel of being fed off of, something he missed. He enjoyed the feel of being wanted and needed, the feel of being useful and desired, the feeling of having someone to live for. He let out a gasp as D clamped down again, this time just on his neck.


End file.
